Tertl
Introduction Tertl first joined the server after trying random 2b2t clones, looking for one that was most similar to 2b2t. After obtaining full diamond gear, Tertl tried to bedbomb players with enchanted armor. After failing repeatedly, he eventually befriended a player named "Strike4u" who showed him an end portal and helped him create his first small base near spawn. After upgrading to protection four diamond armor, Tertl decided to head out much farther from spawn to create a solo base. He spent many days traveling and eventually settled in a location where he created a villager breeder, and many automatic farms. First team After only a few weeks at his solo base, Tertl was contacted by Strike4u who asked him if he wanted to join a group base. Although Tertl was reluctant to leave behind all the work he had put into his solo base, he filled up his ender chest with the most valuable items and did /kill which sent him back to spawn. There he met up with Strike4u, UnexpectedJorre, and FireCreeperKid. These players would be part of his base and team for the next few months. Tertl and his new team headed into the nether where they would travel back to their base. However, a player known as "doyouknowTT" was bedbombing in the nether at that time. Tertl and FireCreeperKid got bedbombed by doyouknowTT which led to a delayed arrival at the new base. Eventually Tertl made it to the new base. Just as he began his new build, UnexpectedJorre accidentally posted a picture of the base on reddit that contained coordinates. Because of this, the base had to be abandoned. The same team of players quickly created a new base that lasted much longer. After some time, the team became known as "Aregos" but wasn't very well known. Tertl spent a lot of time at the base creating new sets of protection four armor and crapples. Eventually, Tertl decided to go back to spawn. Time at spawn With new armor sets and crapples, he was well-equipped for pvp. He killed many players gaining more and more items. Tertl met a lot of new players at spawn and became friends with Zelice, heat1804, and DeathsWhisper. Tertl also met Kraze7997 and after talking to him for some time, assumed they were friends. However, Kraze7997 had other intentions as one day he brought lokasathe to spawn and fought Tertl in a 2v1. Tertl made a horrible mistake by using an enderchest while being attacked. As he tried to obtain one enchanted golden apple from the enderchest, the enderchest was broken causing his entire stack of 17 enchanted golden apples to drop onto the ground. In a panic to retrieve these items, Tertl lost track of his health and was killed by Kraze7997 and lokasathe. In this altercation, he lost all of his golden apples. After a good amount of time grinding for more items, Tertl returned to spawn. This time he met Iolo, Galtsu, and Fibular. Somehow befriending Fibular and Galtsu, he helped defend nether spawn from bedbombers for a short time before SyotosGreen found heat1804's small base which had a stash of beds used to bedbombing. Tertl was invited to destroy the base and bedtrap heat1804 with SyotosGreen, Fibular, and Galtsu. He watched as heat1804 died repeatedly and begged for help. Tertl decided not to help heat1804. For a long time Tertl spent time at nether spawn defending against bedbombers which included chok3m3daddy, heat1804, iSlime, cmd69, and some others. Eventually Tertl found heat1804's new bedbombing base and went to raid it with Iolo. Iolo also invited his basemate, miniman392. The three of them lavacasted and destroyed heat1804's base. After spending some more time at spawn with Fibular, Galtsu, and Iolo, Tertl eventually met a player named "Voisardian." Joining a new team Voisardian talked with Tertl explaining that he had created a new team with many players including Fibular, Iolo, Galtsu, ActuallyTom, D3E, Tentanes, CorruptedGreed, D0ugs, and kysam2. Voisardian invited Tertl to the team which he called "Unity" for no apparent reason. Voisardian asked that Tertl give him the coords to the base belonging to Aregos. Tertl didn't want to inside his team but he really wanted to join this new team. Reluctantly, he gave Voisardian coordinates and they agreed that Voisardian wouldn't leak the coordinates or raid the base. Tertl then became a part of Unity. Category:Players